


Take Care

by Selemetis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Kinda Romantic, Kinda fluff, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr request, after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley leaves Jackson for Elijah, Freya helps Jackson with his sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! This one shot is requested by anonymous on tumblr.   
> Song reference: Leela James - Fall for You
> 
> Sorry for possible mistakes about my grammar.
> 
> Hope you'll like it.

It was a hot summer day, when they all decided to change everything. The Trinity was long gone, three Mikaelson were safe eventually. Everything was just fine.

 

Except the other ones. Hayley, Jackson and Freya.

 

It was 5 o’clock in the morning, Jackson was drinking whiskey from its bottle and watching the Mikaelson residence. He was barely drunk and lonely, he knew he had to go back to the Bayou but somehow, he didn’t want it at all. 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, you need to stay away.” he heard a familiar voice behind him. It was Freya Mikaelson.

“You Mikaelson siblings.” he murmured. “Always want people to stay away from you.”

Freya took a deep breath and came closer.

“I know you’re in pain.” she said. “But you need to let her go.”

“She doesn’t need my permission.” he said. “You guys are her family, I’m not.”

“Do you have more whiskey?” she asked. “May I join you?”

Jackson raised his eyebrows and smiled a bit.

“Make yourself at home. It’ll be yours in a couple of days anyway.”

Freya sighed and found another bottle of whiskey. She sat next to him, took a sip of the drink and looked at Jackson’s heartsick face.

“Don’t blame anyone.” she warned him. “No one took anything from you.”

“Then what?” he asked. “Are you going to make the speech about  _ people change _ shit like the ones in the high school?”

“I don’t know about high school speeches.” she smiled. “I never went one.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t want to-”

“I know, I know.” she said and put her head on Jackson’s shoulder. “I’m just a bit sad today.”

“Why is that?” he asked. 

“It’s… complicated and I don’t know if you’d understand me.”

“Well I have time like a lot and complicated is a word of my daily life.”

 

So she told him about her unborn son and Mathias - the man she loved once. She told him how she tried to kill herself and her baby in order to protect him from Dahlia and how she lost the only hope she ever had.

Jackson didn’t say a word or anything. He just sat next to the woman who saved his life once. “So it’s the anniversary, then?” he concluded. “You are sad because of that, right?”

“Yeah.” she said with the tears on her eyes. “I’m sad because it’s the 600. year since I killed my own child.”

There was a dead silence between the two of them.

“I wouldn’t use the word  _ killing _ , though.” he said eventually. “You tried to protect what is yours. It’s an honourable act.”

“You say so?” she whispered and put the bottle aside. “You know what, Jackson? You don’t deserve to be alone.” 

“That depends.” he answered. “I mean, I waited for Hayley for a long time. And now she she’s choosing your brother instead of me. She doesn’t-”

“That’s nonsense.” she interrupted him. “Hayley always wanted Elijah, you knew that when you married her. It’s just… Things really change, Jackson.”

“I know that. And I love Hayley but not like falling for her or anything. I realized that a few weeks ago. I love her because I had to. And now she’s gone and I’m kinda free. It feels like I’m done my job so what? What is next?”

Freya looked him in the eye and caressed his cheek.

“Next thing to do is finding your heart’s desires.” she said. “I know what is being free after a long time. The next thing is, Jackson, finding your heart.”

He looked at her like it was the first time they met.

“Thank you.” he said. “You really are the best Mikaelson.”

 

***

 

“Where are you going?” Elijah asked Freya next morning. 

“I’m going to have breakfast, Elijah.” she said. “I’d like to invite you but you wouldn’t like my company.”

“You have company?” he smiled. “May I ask who is that company?”

Freya took a deep breath.

“It’s Jackson.” she said. “He needs a friend right now and I said I could help.”

He frowned a bit.

“Jackson?” he said. “Why is that?”

“I told you, Elijah,” said Freya and rolled her eyes. “He’s going through hard times now.”

Elijah pressed his lips and an impatient expression appeared on his face.

“Freya, please-”

“What’s going on?” Hayley asked from the stairs. “Let her go, ‘Lijah, Jackson really could use a friend now.”

Freya nodded her head and smiled at Hayley.

“See, little brother? Your elder sister knows what she’s doing.” Then she didn’t wait for an answer and left them alone.

 

Hayley smiled at Elijah, put her hands on his shoulders.

“Why are you so cocky today?” she asked. “She’s being helpful.”

“I know.” he murmured and let Hayley kiss him softly.

“By the way I know you felt angry when she called you  _ little brother. _ ”

“Well it’s been a thousand years since someone called me  _ little brother. _ ” he answered, couldn’t help himself and smiled a bit.

“I like you seeing someone’s little brother.” he laughed. “It reminds me that you should be taken care of by us, sometimes.”

Elijah looked the hybrid in the eyes and put a kiss on her nose.

“Aren’t you the loveliest?” he whispered. 

“I certainly am.” she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request, you can find me on tumblr. 
> 
> mikaelsonnet.tumblr.com


End file.
